Brother's Shadow The Across Time Saga 1
by Hermie Nevi
Summary: Bakura looks for his next victim. Kaiba and YugiYami will do nicely. An epic set of stories set in AU from canon present and Egypt focusing on the love stories between Seto and Yami and Bakura and Marik as well as the triangle that forms when Joey arrive


They were never easy, these trips to the Shadow Realm.  There was always a chance the darkness would swallow your soul, and reshape it; making you one of the creatures the sorcerers had once used to battle each other.  Perhaps that was why Bakura kept coming back.  The sense of danger constantly tickling his spine, sharpening his senses and making him feel so much more alive than anything else.

Or, perhaps it was that the Millennium ring that he carried gave him no choice.

Whatever the reason, Bakura was once again wandering the Shadow realm, lost in thoughts of a life he could only vaguely remember.  A privileged life, a long time ago, in the shadow of an elder brother.  More than that, he could not yet recall no matter how hard he tried.  Again, he stopped trying, the frustration becoming too much for him.

The frustration was accompanied by a feeling he was quickly becoming accustomed to, even looking forward to.  Lust.  The magick of the ring had unlocked a darkness in sweet Bakura, a predatory drive he would never have been able to acknowledge.  And here, in the Shadow Realm, Bakura could act on every dark impulse, live out every fantasy.

Until today, he had been satisfied with vague fantasies, with no particular target in mind.  He could draw in the sleeping souls of strangers, or use the Shadow creatures themselves to fulfill his desires.  But that was not enough today.  Strangers didn't know his face, nor cry out his name.  The creatures, more often than not, were all too willing to fulfill his desires, and where was the fun in that?

No, today he wanted to hear his name on the lips of his conquest, to leave them haunted by the experience.  Perhaps even desiring more.

A gesture, and a window to the mortal realm opened, looking out on the sleeping form of Tea.  A beautiful girl, it had been a horny god who had shaped her.  But no.  He liked her unblemished and pure… For now, anyway.

A wave of his hand, and now he was looking out at Joey Wheeler.  Oh, definitely not.  He wasn't looking to completely shatter a mind.  Joey couldn't handle the Shadow Realm, even in a dream state.

Tristan?  No, too disgustingly obsessed with Joey.

Ah, there was Mai Valentine.  That could be fun… if he were looking for a predator who could give him a run for his money.   Bakura wanted control, and Mai could certainly make him lose it, if she didn't outright steal it from him.

Seto Kaiba… Bakura had always thought he would be loads of fun.  He was certainly strong enough to handle the Shadow realm, and give Bakura a challenge.  Yet he was still weak enough to allow Bakura to keep control.

Reaching through the window, he drew Kaiba into the Shadow Realm, gently so as not to wake him.  A casual gesture, and Bakura called up a mountain of cushions, onto which he placed Kaiba.

Bakura discarded his sweater, and began to undo the buttons on his shirt when a memory came unbidden to his mind.  It was followed almost immediately by a truly wicked idea that sent Bakura's blood racing.  Kaiba slept naked, so he was lacking any trappings of the modern age that might obscure the fact that he looked exactly like the priest he once was.  Wouldn't it be lovely if the priest's lover—the pharaoh –were forced to watch Bakura ravage him?

Another wave, and he was looking down at little Yugi Moto, sleeping peacefully in his fluffy jammies.  Not exactly the image of the powerful pharaoh, but Bakura knew what secrets Yugi kept.  He knew the ancient pharaoh's spirit lived in the Millennium Puzzle Yugi guarded so closely.  And because of the bit of himself he'd instilled in a piece of the puzzle, Bakura could draw out the spirits of both Yugi and the Pharaoh without waking either.

Conjuring a set of restraints that would force the pharaoh to kneel, hands over his head, his view of the atrocities Bakura had planned completely unobstructed, Bakura finished disrobing.  Ensuring the pharaoh was secure in the restraints, he stepped back to admire his handiwork.  The pharaoh hung in the restraints, asleep.  But there was only a minute or two before he would sense the shift in reality and wake.

Bakura, therefore, wasted no time in entangling himself with the half-awake Kaiba, fully rousing him with a deep, possessive kiss.

Kaiba awoke slowly, roused from his pleasant dreams by hands and lips.  There was possessiveness to the touch that was as familiar as it was alien.  Kaiba never allowed anyone to touch him like this.  He was always the aggressive one, the top, as he'd heard it put.

Without opening his eyes, he grabbed the body pressed so closely to his, and rolled forcing himself on top of whoever was in his bed.  Holding down thin, almost delicate wrists, he forced his tongue into the hot mouth.  Tasting.  Exploring.  Then quite lewdly displaying what he intended to do to the boy.

Bakura was rather surprised.  Kaiba didn't seem to be feeling the usual draining effects the Shadow Realm had on those who did not hold a Millennium item.  It seemed as though he were as familiar with the Shadow realm as Bakura himself.  That was not possible.  Kaiba had no means to come to the Shadow Realm.  Perhaps it was only the remnants of his former life.

           Whatever the reason, Kaiba was not disoriented in the least, and demonstrated this by maintaining his hold on Bakura.  The pale young man writhed beneath him, unsure of whether to enjoy it or be concerned.  At the very least, he would not be giving the Pharaoh the show he intended, but it would be a show nonetheless.

Yami awoke quickly, but bleary eyed from sleep.  Alertness would take a few more moments, especially in the shadow realm. An inner shrug.  He was growing used to his mind's unscheduled forays into pasts he could hardly remember on paths he could not find consciously.  Seeking to better understand the shapes and movements before him, he attempted to brush the sleep from his eyes.  The restraints gave a clink as he shook his hands a little after they did not respond to his brain's initial command.  He shifted his weight.

_What am I, Prince Yami, doing kneeling like a common slave?!_  The voice, never called on, yet always like a blast of the Blue-Eye's lightning to his soul, Prince Yami, from what he knew of him, was a spoiled cruel child with the age and desires of a grown man.  Was this the destiny so many had spoken of?  Ishizu had warned him of is part in saving the world… Then where was this heroic Pharaoh who single-handedly solved the puzzle to avoiding world destruction and why did he only get the Prince?

The musing ended as the shadows revealed Kaiba and Bakura in a very heated struggle.  Their nakedness was strange to Yami but the Prince spoke before he could.

"**Really, Priest.  You can dally with the lessers later.  Free me at once**!"  From the shadows, all that could be seen of Yami's face was a pert knowing smirk.  "**Obey me, Priest**!"

Bakura, hearing the Pharaoh's voice, arched his back, and using leverage and strength he should not have had, he rolled Kaiba off him.  He wasted no time turning Kaiba onto his stomach.  Pinning him down, Bakura looked up at Yami, eyes sparkling evilly through a screen of silvery hair.

"Your priest is in no position to free you," he purred, before dipping his head to chew on Kaiba's shoulder.

Kaiba squirmed, trying to shake off whoever was on top of him.  See who it was, at the very least.  He twisted is head and saw Bakura leaning down over him.  Now, he was certain he was dreaming.  Bakura was a sweet, good-natured boy who wouldn't be caught dead near the likes of Kaiba, let alone attempting to fuck him.

Of course, since this was a dream, he could regain control whenever he wanted, Kaiba lay quieter, rather enjoying the expert attentions of Bakura's mouth.

"**You there.  Slave boy.  You face public execution if you so much as indicate that you are about to do what I know you intend to do.  No one takes High Priest Seto**."  The Price spoke forcefully, angrily.  _No one but the Prince himself._  "**I shall not warn you again**."  _Like a few restraints could hold the crown Prince of Egypt if he wanted free._  Like a stampeding camel, a desert with no oasis would not prevent him from protecting his priest if the as yet unheard of need arose.

Protect?  Protect… Had to protect little Yugi.  Yami fought against the blackness to reign in the Prince, but couldn't hold his own grip on this particular reality long enough to do more than verbalize his desperate wish to leave the Shadow Realm instantly, with no memory of what he'd seen or felt.

Bakura laughed, and pressed himself tighter against Kaiba's back.  "I can have anyone I want," he bit Kaiba's ear.  "And I want him."

Kaiba had no idea what was going on, but he'd had quite enough.  Pushing up, hard, he dislodged Bakura.  Lunging at the younger boy, Kaiba sent many of the pillows flying.  "You won't have me today, Bakura," Kaiba assured him, catching Bakura in a firm grip.  "But, I'll certainly have you!"

"**Yes, yes.  We all know what a man you are Priest**."  The Prince sounded bored.

"You leave Bakura alone, Kaiba!"  Now, Yami's voice tried to order Kaiba to his will.  The Prince would have pointed out his arrogance, if Yami had deigned to listen.  Yami was absolutely consumed with aiding his friend.  If it suffered the Prince, so much the better.  In the corridors of his mind, Yami entered a catacomb he'd braved and could now lock himself safely away in as long as the Prince was speaking through the body the shared.  When Princy decided to use the power of the pharaoh to alter things, as he was bound to do, Yami could steal it and lock it away with him, leaving the Prince utterly defenseless.  Once revealed, this weakness would surely entice Kaiba to do wicked things to the powerless pharaoh, leaving Bakura free to escape.  And the Prince… Well, he'd get what he deserved.

Then he'd return the power, and leave the Prince to attend to punishing High Priest Seto's insubordination.  In this way, both would be punished, Bakura would be safely home and in bed, and Yami would be safe in the temple of his own soul's making.  It would be as exhilarating as a well-executed comeback move in his favorite game.  But for now, he'd fade back and let Princy have control.

"**I am no longer amused, Priest.  You will let me go, or kneel at the whipping block for sixty lashes**."  The Prince threatened, all the while preparing to magically free himself and take what he wanted.

Kaiba's head spun at the sound of the voice, which he had been too distracted to notice before now.  He saw Yami in the shadows.  He let go of Bakura, and used one of the pillows to cover himself.  "Yugi!?" he gasped.  It couldn't be… But no one else had magenta tipped spikey hair and no one else would wear pajamas like those.  "What are you doing here?"  Kaiba knew his tastes were a little perverse at times, but this was a bit much.  Yugi was just a child.

Bakura rose up behind Kaiba, a predatory smile forming on his lips.  It seemed he would win after all.

"**You insolent little**…" And SNAP, that was it for the restraints.

Yami grabbed the power away just as the Prince nonchalantly freed himself.  That would be his last act of power for the duration, if Yami could keep it sealed away fro him.  Withstanding the sudden rush of power wasn't hard, but as the pyramid of their shared mind shifted to account for the new power structure, Yami became walled in the chamber he'd sought safety in.  And the balance he had become faded to unremembered thought, leaving behind the absolute purity of Yugi and the dark depths of the Prince to play in the dangerous games of the Shadow Realm.  Yami wasn't sure either could stand against the two very different evils that now prowled the Shadow Realm.

"Kaiba?"  A very adult looking but eerily young sounding Yugi spoke.  The Prince had felt the power leave.  It would have knocked him to his knees if he weren't already there.  Then his eyes fell on Bakura.  

"**Brother**," the Prince spoke in soft, angry tones.  "**I should have guessed it was you who brought us here**."  However, Bakura needn't know his weakness.  He tried to make up vocally what he lacked mystically, and due to the blow of the lost magic, very likely physically.

Bakura draped his arms around Kaiba, idly stroking his chest and stomach.  "Hmm… Would you look at that, Seto… The Prince has escaped his bonds."

Kaiba had to admit, Bakura's hands felt good and his voice was seductive… But whatever he intended fled his mind as he looked up at Yugi.  He was a child, Kaiba reminded himself.  Except that he didn't look very much like one at the moment.  Kaiba's head was spinning, his few shreds of decency battling with his overwhelming lust.

It was no surprise when lust won.

Kaiba turned and grabbed a fistful of Bakura's hair.  He bent the boy backwards, crushing him with a brutal, penetrating kiss.  Yugi could watch all he liked.  Kaiba didn't care.  His need for release was too strong.

"**I said you could have him, Priest.  I didn't say I wanted to know what you did with him.  I _know_ what you do with your initiates**."  There that should rile up Bakura enough to lose his cool, and therefore his grip on the Shadow Realm.  The Prince's younger brother hated the idea of being given to the High Priest's whims, but he had chosen that over exile.   The Prince knew to strike where it hurt most.  Especially with Bakura, who was more dangerous than a basketful of asps.

Kaiba broke his lip lock with Bakura.  "If you don't want to know, Yugi, then don't watch," he threw over his shoulder.  "You're to young for this, anyway."

He pressed Bakura down to the pillows, and still keeping a firm grip on his wrists, Kaiba began to tongue Bakura's nipples, biting down to draw out little cries from his prey.

Yugi ran over to where Kaiba and Bakura were and pushed a very surprised Kaiba off of Bakura.  "I said, leave him alone!"

Both young men looked up at him in shock.  Bakura recovered first, holding out both hands to Yugi.  "Thank you, Yugi," he said softly, eyes pleading for comfort and security.

Yugi slowly unbuttoned his pajama top and used it to cover up Bakura.  Looking up at Kaiba, he said angrily, "You send us back, Kaiba.  You send us back now!"  Eyes the color of a purple sunset dared him not to obey.

Kaiba shrugged, and tried not to leer too much at Yugi's bare chest.  "I didn't bring us here."  He looked around for the first time.  "Where ever here is."

"We're in the Shadow Realm," Yugi kept Bakura in his most earnest bear hug.  "And if you weren't responsible, why were you trying to hurt Bakura?"  Then completely ignoring Kaiba, he whispered to Bakura, "Where's your ring?  We could maybe use it to return all of us to where we belong."

Bakura slid to pj top off one elegant shoulder.  "Don't know," he shrugged.

Kaiba sighed.  "I wasn't trying to hurt him."  He was getting feed up with this.  It was after all, his dream, right?  "I was in the process of fucking him.  Unless you intend to participate, mind your own business!"  Kaiba moved quickly and snagged Bakura's arm, making an attempt to pry him away from Yugi.

"**Fuck him then.  It hardly matters to me.  But he'll keep, won't he?  I on the other hand, could easily find another to feed my cock.**"  The Prince locked eyes with Kaiba, but released Bakura as if touching him would make him filthy.

Something stirred in Kaiba.  Something ancient and powerful.  "But you won't.  You never do," he smirked as he crawled towards Yami.  "You just like to threaten."

Bakura, forgotten for the moment, watched the interplay between the two with growing anger.  He would not be cast aside, not let his game come undone…

Kaiba hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Yugi's pajama pants.   "Isn't that right, my Prince?"

The Prince mock rolled his eyes.  "**I am entirely too lenient with you, Priest,**" He looked down at Kaiba.  "**Well?  Oh don't worry about him.  He's sworn to secrecy about us… or don't you remember your little ritual?**"  He was sure Bakura did.  Every humiliating moment.  He took a good fistful of Kaiba's long silken hair in one hand and tugged to encourage him.

Kaiba slid the pants down over Yami's hips, licking at the creases between legs and hips, caressing his ass and thighs.  Leaving the pants bunched up around Yami's knees, Kaiba rose and captured Yami's lips, eagerly tasting him.

Aggressively returning the kiss, and not letting it end until he was damn good and ready, Yami forced the kiss to end by not so gently tugging Kaiba's hair.  A breath away, he chided, "**It's not wise to tease your Prince.  Making him wait while you pass your time with trifles.  Maybe I should make you wait**."  He grabbed Kaiba's ass hard as he pulled him close.  "**Maybe I'll make you watch me.**"  He wanted to throw the High Priest to the ground and fuck him right there.  He unfortunately had not the strength to do so.  Yet.  "**I definitely will hear begging tonight, my Priest.**"

"Only your own, Prince Yami."  An evil, purring voice captured his ear, and a moment later, a blast of dark magic tore Kaiba from Yami's arms.  He tumbled back and ended up kneeling, restrained much like Yami had been in the beginning.  Bakura's mouth began to work up the side of Yami's neck.  Biting.  Licking.  Kissing.  His arms locked around Yami's waist, fingers tickling his cock.  

"**My Priest!**"  The Prince called out as his lover was torn from his arms.  Never.  He'd never let Bakura take him like this.  "**Help me.**"  He'd have to come clean.  "**My power has been disabled.  You have to stop him.**"  He tried to elbow Bakura, hard, somewhere vital, though he'd settle for distracting.

"He'll be no help to you, Yami," Bakura laughed, barely squirming away from the elbow.  "He's not your priest any longer.  He's just Seto Kaiba, a spoiled little rich boy."  Bakura's grip tightened and he pressed his cock against Yami's ass.  "Who'd say or do anything to get a cock in his mouth."

"**You don't want to… do this.**"  The Prince forced himsef to not sound like he was begging.  Though he would be soon.  Absolutely heartless thoughts went through his mind.  Why give his brighter the satisfaction of raping him when he still had one more card to play.  Well, more like a defense mechanism to use.  Yugi.  Chances were high Bakura could if he wished; break the boy here and Yugi would have no memory of it in the waking world.  He just needed to trigger the boy's return.  Maybe if he pretended to be Yugi.  In his most fearful voice, he appealed to what everyone knew as the sweet Bakura.  "Y… you don't have to hurt me, Bakura.  See, look.  Look at Kaiba.  He can't hurt you now, and I never would," he reached down to pull his pj pants back up, hoping he'd bought himself some time.

Bakura laughed and hugged Yugi from behind, nearly squashing him in his zeal.  "Oh, Yugi.  I'd never hurt you!"  He planted a noisy kiss on Yugi's cheek.  

As Yugi laughed at the noise, the Prince escaped, and without Yami to protect him, he'd left Yugi without mercy at the mercies of those very likely less fair than the Prince.  "Of course not.  Now let's go home, OK?"

"Not yet," Bakura guided Yugi towards Kaiba.  "We need to decide what to do with him."

Kaiba looked up, blue eyes hot and angry—not so very different from his Blue-eyes White Dragon.  "What you're going to do, Bakura, is release me!  Then as an apology you're going to suck my cock until you turn blue!"

"Stop!  Stop talking like that!"  Grown up Yugi was quite a sight, yelling and covering his ears like little Yugi might.  "Be nice so we can let you go and all work together to find a way out of this!"

Kaiba leaned forward, straining against his bonds.  Breathing against Yugi's chest, mouth working only a hair's breath from his nipple, Kaiba purred, "I can be very nice, my Prince, but I want nothing more to do with Bakura."  He very nearly spat out the name.

"He's hurt," Yugi said worriedly.  "He's confused.  I'm going to let him go.  Promise you'll be nice."  He stressed as he began to undo Kaiba's restraints.

Bakura covered Yugi's hands.  "No, let him be."  He pressed his body against Yugi's back.  "Let me show you something really special."

Yugi was torn.  "But we should…what is it?"

"A secret," Bakura drew Yugi away from Kaiba and turned him around.  He held him loosely, hand splayed across his back.

          "Don't be stupid, Yugi!"  Kaiba called.  "Let me go!  You and I can find our way out of here."

          Bakura sighed…"Don't listen to him," he said, leaning close.  'He's a bad man, and I'm your friend."  Bakura covered Yugi's lips with his own, coaxing him gently.

          This was a kiss.  That was all it was.  Kaiba had been doing much more than kissing Bakura.  And it wasn't really bad, it felt light and soft and wet.  Yugi pulled away, "Gee, Bakura, that was some secret…but I really think Kaiba needs our help."

          "He'll keep.  It'll give him time to cool down," Bakura said, leaning back over Yugi for a second kiss.

          In the background, Kaiba was yelling something about a child molester.

"Um," Yugi started, backing away again, "I'm not sure I like it."

He also couldn't say he didn't, but Yugi had a sense of right and wrong that ran deeper than his knowledge of the world.  Besides, Bakura was starting to get that let-me-suck-your-soul-into-a-Duel-Monsters-card-for-all-eternity-while-I-tell-you-we-are-only-playing-for-fun-tone in his voice.  "Kaiba, I'm scared, I need to know I can trust you."

"More than him!"  Kaiba answered, followed by a string of explicatives to illustrate his point.

Yugi was very much like Mokuba, Kaiba's baby brother, and Kaiba felt the same need to protect Yugi as he did Mokuba.  Usually, he hid protective instinct and quite well.  Now was not one of those times.

"Uh, o.k.  Just don't yell so loud.  How do I get these open exactly?"  Yugi was pulling at the restraints.

"Oh here, let me…" Bakura pushed Yugi aside, kneeling behind Kaiba.  He fiddled with the ties, and brought Kaiba's hands down crossed on his chest.  Bakura tied the loose ends at the small of Kaiba's back.  Grabbing his hips, he pulled Kaiba back, onto his cock.  A wave of his hand sent Yugi flying back to the pile of cushions.  "Wait there, Yugi," he growled.  "It'll be your turn soon enough."

Kaiba screamed out obscenities and tried to escape Bakura.  All he managed to do was fall flat on his face and open himself more widely to Bakura's plundering.

"I'm sorry.  I'm sorry, Kaiba.  I don't how to help you."  Yugi was sobbing into the pillows, arguing with himself and still too concerned with everybody else to recognize he was to be the next victim.  "But I have to."  A deck of dueling cards had appeared next to him.  He threw one out hoping to summon a monster.  Nothing.  Just a paper cut from its sharp edge.  Maybe.  Yes.  Maybe, just maybe…  Yugi grabbed the deck and snuck behind Bakura and dragged the edge of the entire deck along his back.  " I'm sorry but you gave me no choice!"

"Ah!"  Bakura threw himself forward onto and into Kaiba.  "You little bastard!"  Magic flared and threw Yugi back again.

"Get away!"  Kaiba called out to Yugi.  "Run!"

"Where... Where can I run?  And who will help you?"  Yugi yelled back gathering up what didn't fly too far out of his reach in the strange space they were in, readying for another attack.  "Get up.  You're Seto Kaiba.  Stop letting him do that!"

Kaiba screamed again as Bakura began to dig grooves along his back with his fingernails.  Kaiba kicked and wiggled, trying to get away.  Bakura laughed and grabbed a handful of Kaiba's hair and using it for leverage, fucked him harder.

Yugi jumped on Bakura's back and tried to grip anything he could.  Stop him anyway you can.  Nothing's working.  He punched him. Kicked.  Scratched at him.  Finally, he crawled back to the cushions and hid there willing himself to wake up or transport or whatever it took.

Bakura thrust into Kaiba, finally spilling, deep inside him.  He carelessly threw him on the cushions next to Yugi and made for the younger one.  Aching muscles and bruised limbs protested.  He wouldn't have the advantage like with Kaiba.  Bakura drew Yugi up by the hair and whispered, "Another time," and dropped him back down.  A second later, he was gone.  Yugi and Kaiba would return to the mortal plane-in a few minutes.

Half frightened, half-protective, Yugi made to curl up on top and over Kaiba.  "**I'll never let that happen again, I shouldn't have this time, my Priest," **the Prince returned regretfully, new hatred for his brother broiling beneath his skin.

Kaiba turned his head.  "Better me than you, my prince," he said, his throat raw and voice hoarse.


End file.
